


A Vesuvian Thanksgiving

by Asra_Lover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: The very first Thanksgiving of Vesuvia
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 17





	A Vesuvian Thanksgiving

You wake warm and cozy in your bed. Stretching, you glance out the window. You have a brilliant view of Vesuvia from the second floor of the shop. The trees are a beautiful red with their leaves scattered about the city. 

You roll over only to find that Asra isn’t in bed with you. Unusual, even if he wakes up first he usually stays in bed to cuddle with you.

Standing up, you make your way down to the shop. There, you find Asra, all ready in his jacket and hat.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” Asra smiles as he spots you.

“Where are you going?” You ask him. He usually opens the shop first thing in the morning.

“It’s Vesuvia’s Thanksgiving!” He tells you excitedly. Then, seeing your puzzled stare, continues. “Nadia implemented it, it’s a day where we celebrate the founding of Vesuvia!”

You nod, “Is there some sort of festival?” You ask. The Harvest Festival had been a huge hit with the people of Vesuvia.

“Sort of, the main focus is the feast though!” Asra tells you. “Now, come on! Nadia and everyone else is waiting for us!”

You quickly run upstairs, throwing some clothes on before heading back to Asra. Shrugging on your coat, you both head out to the palace. Asra takes your hand as you walk through the city.

Leaves fly about through the air, but the wind isn’t cold. You pass by closed shops, it seems that everyone will be celebrating this Thanksgiving.

Asra looks at you, “I’m glad I get to be spending this Thanksgiving with you.” He says softly before looking away. “There was a time where I thought I’d never get to celebrate anything with you again, never see you again-“

You cut him off, “We’ll be celebrating many and many things together.” You assure him.

He smiles, giving you a peck on the cheek as you arrive at the palace.

Getting inside, you’re greeted by Portia, who is decked out in brown sweater with little turkeys on it. 

“Welcome!” She grins. “We were waiting on you!”

Julian appears from behind her, holding what appears to be a garland made of paper turkeys. “Don’t worry, you’re just in time to make plenty of hand turkeys.” Julian says, rolling his eyes.

Portia punches him in the arm, “You had the option of helping me with the centerpieces!”

“Ow!” Julian says, rubbing his arm. “I know, I know!”

Asra laughs, “Well, I suppose we can help you with those turkeys, Julian.”

“See? Now you can’t complain!” Portia grins, turning and heading down the hallway.

Julian gestured to you both, “Come on, we’re set up in the dining room.”

You follow Julian to the grand dining room. It’s huge, big enough to fit most of the people of Vesuvia. Tables are set up all around, ready for the huge feast.

On the other side of the room Nadia is instructing a servant on how to set up the tables.

She turns as you enter, smiling. “Welcome, I’m glad you both came!” She says, weaving her way through the tables to get you. 

“Hey, you can’t put them to work, I’m using them as my workers.” Julian jokes with her.

Nadia chuckles, waving her hand, “They’re all yours Doctor, I just wanted to welcome some of my dearest guests.”

“We’re glad to be here, Nadia.” Asra says.

“Countess! There is more to do before the feast!” A servant calls. 

Nadia sighs, putting a hand to her head. “I’m coming!” She leans in, whispering, “Duty calls, never a rest!” With that, she turns and heads back to work.

Julian moves over to a nearby table, “Tada! Here’s my workstation!”

You wouldn’t exactly call it a workstation, it looked more like a child’s school desk. Paper was strewn all across it, white glue seemed to be everywhere, sticking everything to the table. A pair on dull scissors lay on the edge of the table. You stifle a laugh.

“Julian, how did you manage to mess up this table so bad?” Asra asks. You can help but let out a big laugh.

Julian pretends to be offended, “Why! My work station is perfectly organized! I know where everything is!”

“Ah, organized chaos, I see.” Asra shakes his head, rolling his sleeves to get to work. He glances at you, “Would you like to be my hand model?” He smiles.

You grin, handing him your hand. He gives it a quick kiss before setting it down on the paper, tracing out your hand with a pencil. He’s gentle as he works, concentrating as he runs the pencil through your fingers.

You lift your hand up from the paper when he’s done, revealing a perfect replica of your hand.

Asra smiles down at the paper.

“What?” You ask him.

He looks up, brought out of his trance. He blushes, “It’s just, your hand is cute.” He says.

You lean in, giving him a long kiss.

“Woah! PDA!” Julian jokes, laughing.

Asra gives him the finger.

The three of you work hard on your hand turkeys. Some turned out stunning, namely, Asra’s, and others... not so stunning, namely, Julian’s. Still, it’s all fun. You joke as you work, until finally you have a bunch of garlands.

“Whew, hard work.” Julian says. 

“Maybe for you.” Asra replies.

Nadia suddenly appears from behind you all, “Oh, these look even better than I envisioned!” She says, clasping her hands together. “I’ll have the servants put them up! Come, the feast will be starting soon and I want you all dressed before it starts!”

Nadia leads you each to your own dressing room, where she presents you with an outfit. The one she gives you is absolutely stunning. It has beautiful fall colors, with a low neckline and matching boots.

“Nadia, this is...”

“No need to thank me.” Nadia smiles, waving her hand. “I saw it a month ago and thought of you, I knew I had to give it to you.”

With that, she leaves you to try it on.

Looking in the mirror, it fits you perfectly. How on earth did Nadia know your size? You don’t think you’ve ever looked better.

Asra appears at the door, wearing dark brown suit with a red boutonnière. His hair is slicked back with some sort of gel. He freezes.

“How do I look?” You ask.

“You look...” He bites at his lip. “Breathtaking.”

You grin, making your way over to him. You place your hands on his face, pulling him into a kiss. It’s gentle as he lightly sucks on your bottom lip before pulling it in to lightly bite at it.

After a minute, you pull away, catching your breath. 

“Shall we head in?” He offers you his arm, which you take.

When you enter the dining room you’re surprised to find it busy with people. Just a moment ago it had been completely empty except for yourselves and a couple servants. 

“We’re being seated at Nadia’s table.” Asra explains to a servant, who quickly nods and leads you to the table.

Nadia, Julian, Portia, and even Muriel are already there. Food hasn’t been served yet, yet a warm pecan pie sits in the middle of the table.

Muriel looks to the side, “I brought a pie.” He mumbles.

“It looks splendid, Muriel.” You say, inhaling scent. “And smells splendid as well.”

Muriel blushes, “Thanks.”

“Let’s get this food a comin’!” Julian says. “I’m starving for the best food of Vesuvia!”

Portia rolls her eyes, “I just saw you sneak a plate of mashed potatoes in the back!”

“I’m a growing boy.” Julian shrugs. “I can’t help it.”

Just then the food arrives. A huge plate is set in front of you. Your mouth waters just looking at it, but you wait for everyone else at the table to get their plates. It has warm turkey, mashed potatoes with rich gravy, devilled eggs, juicy cranberry sauce, and plenty more. As soon as the last person gets their plate, you dig in.

It tastes just as good as it looks. You glance over at Asra, who seems to be enjoying it just as much as you do.

As you finally finish up your meal, Nadia stands, her glass of wine in her hand. The room goes quiet.

“Vesuvia!” She announces, raising her glass. “Today was our very first Thanksgiving! May we all continue to have many more Thanksgivings together, as a family!” Nadia downs her wine.

“As a family!” Everyone shouts. You clink your glass together with everyone at the table. No, everyone in your family.


End file.
